Bros
by The Zombie Within
Summary: !MY FIRST CREEPYPASTA AND M RATED STORY. I DID NOT GET THE IDEA FROM CUPCAKES OR FISHSTICK! RATED M FOR EXTREME GORE. What would you do to be with your bro forever...


It was a warm summer day. School went up the day before and Gumball was feeling great. He was very happy he didn't have to spend another day listening to Miss Monkey-Crapface for two months. He was already thinking of what he could do now. His mind was set on achieving the hardest things of his ability. He was ready to ask out Penny, he was going to stand-up to Tina, and was going to challenge Tobias to an athletic competition. Yes, it was going to be a summer to remember. Yes it was indeed. It was going to be a summer only Gumball and Darwin would remember. Gumball remembered Darwin asking him to meet him at the abandoned meat-packing plant at the outskirts of the town. _Butcher Bros. Meat Company _ he remembered it was called. No one ever knew why the factory shut down. There were many theories on how it closed. The most popular, though, is that it was infested with diseased rats that poisoned the meat. But no one really knows for sure. But either way, Gumball believed that Darwin had something fun planned for them, like a super-trampoline or a really big sandwich or something great. Oh it was going to be great, for Darwin. He remembered Darwin telling him "It was only something bros could take part in." so he knew it was going to be fun. IT was a long walk through the woods and through the train tracks, but he finally got to the factory. He saw Darwin waiting outside with a huge smile on his face. "FINALLY, it took you forever." said Darwin. "Well maybe because school let out one hour ago and you ditched two hours early." stated Gumball. "Let's just go inside." said Darwin, a little annoyed. Darwin walked up to two red steel doors and slowly opened them. He walked inside, leaving Gumball to open the doors himself. When Gumball walked in through the doors, he almost walked into a wall. It was pitch black inside. You could set a firework off in front of you and it would not show up. That's how dark it was. It was also cold. Very cold. Then suddenly, the lights went on. When they turned on, Darwin's "project" became visible, sort of. There was a huge brown tarp covering something. Darwin then walked out from behind it. He was holding a potato sack and a black sharpie. "Welcome, Gumball, to the Broship Preserver." started Darwin. "In the next 30 minutes, we will be assured that we will always be bros and that our broship will be saved." And with that, Darwin knocked Gumball out with a wooden plank. The minutes passed, and Gumball woke up tied down to a chair and with a potato sack with eye holes cut out over his head. In front of him stood Darwin. "W- where am I?" asked Gumball. "You are in the Broship Preserver, Gumball. You are going first." answered Darwin, leaving Gumball pretty confused. "What does that mean?" questioned Gumball again. "That will all be explained in good time. Let's begin, shall we?" replied Darwin. Gumball didn't have the strength to reply. He simply looked down at the floor. His head hurt, he was really jacked up. What had happened in the past 10 minutes? He didn't want to know. As Gumball was sinking in his raging headache, Darwin took out a picture. It was a picture of the device Gumball was in. Darwin looked at it in enjoyment. The device had 4 arms. One had a piercing spike. Another arm had an electric rotating saw. The last two were iron hands. It also had a wooden chair bolted to the chair, which Gumball was tied too. It also had a tube placed about 4 feet away from Gumball's head. The tube contained a hand with claws inside that would bolt out at clench a grip on what ever it was touching. He then walked over to Gumball to explain to him what was about to happen. "Before we begin, let me tell you what will happen." started Darwin, "First, the arm with the spike will pierce your chest in the heart area 4 times. Next, the saw arm will cut off the lines of flesh connecting the four pierced holes, creating a hole. Third, the two arms with hands will retrieve your heart. Lastly, the hand in the tube will spring into your skull and extract your brain and put it in that jar right there. After that, I will do it to myself. Oh, by the way, I won't use any anesthetic so you can really feel the love." explained Darwin. Gumball was so shocked, disturbed, and scared, he was speechless. He knew if he tried to fight it, it would just get shouldn't have come. But the past could not be changed, it was too late. He had to face his death. "Let's begin now." said Darwin. He stepped off the baseplate of the the device and took out a remote with a red button on it. He pressed it and the machine started making lots of noise. The arms began flailing before steading and starting the procedure. The arm with the spike began to get closer to Gumball, he began shrieking of fear. And when the spike finally pierced him the first time, he wailed uncontrollably. And as the other 3 pierces took place, he lost his breath, being his only form of breathing. There was a 30 second pause between the spike and the saw. After the pause, the saw started whirling and the arm started getting closer. Gumball didn't even bother to yell. When the blade started its cutting, Gumball simply looked to the side, at Darwin. Gumball was bleeding out quickly. There was another 30 second pause, in which Gumball lost approximately 2.5 pints of blood. Then the two hands arose. They then darted into the cavity in his chest and slowly yanked out his heart. The arms then put it into the jar. In the last 10 seconds Gumball was alive, he managed to wheeze out, "D-Darwin, you sick bastard." And after that, he died. One last 30 second pause happened and then, it shot out. The clawed hand shot into Gumball's skull and pulled out his brain. The hand also dropped the brain into the jar. Darwin went up to Gumball's dead and mutilated body and untied it. He then plopped it on the floor. "Gumball, I will meet you soon, my bro." said Darwin before strapping himself to the device. He pressed the button on the remote and the same procedure. Throughout it, he yelled out "I WILL MEET YOU SOON BRO!" as much as he possibly could. After his death and his heart and brain were placed in the jar, a spring shot the jar into the air, breaking through the roof and landing in a nearby field. The floor this event happened on was completely covered in blood, blood Darwin was willing to give up to be forever with his bro. And it just goes to show, what would YOU do to be with your best friend forever? What?


End file.
